


Desire to Serve

by junko



Series: the distance between us [8]
Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-20
Updated: 2012-03-20
Packaged: 2017-11-02 06:29:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junko/pseuds/junko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Byakuya and Renji run into each other at the sento, the public bath house, and... talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desire to Serve

**Author's Note:**

> This might be all I have to say about these boys. I've finally got them where I want them, and I have satisfied my fannish desire to add subtext to their later interactions in the Anime/Manga. For instance, I've always had a hard time reconciling how I feel about Byakuya and how coldly he treats Renji after Renji goes after Ichigo on his own. I think, perhaps, if there was this kind of promise made, it makes more sense (or, rather, I can continue to like Byakuya as much as I want to.)
> 
> Setting: As with all of the installments of "The Distance Between Us," this takes place pre-Soul Society arc in the early days of Renji's vice-captaincy. 
> 
> Warnings: Adult situations and naked boys.

 

 

"Therefore I say: know the enemy and know yourself; in a hundred battles you will never be in peril. When you are ignorant of the enemy but know yourself, your chances of winning or losing are equal. If ignorant both of your enemy and of yourself, you are certain in every battle to be in peril."

 

 

Renji woke up half-naked, alone and, for the first time in days, in his own bed. However, thanks to the swift intervention of Izuru Kira, he only had a mild hangover headache. The ever-thoughtful Kira had also left a note on the tea tray, which read: “I don’t think you were too wasted to recall our talk, but, if so, the important thing is: _he_ remembers.”

Crumbling up the paper, Renji could sort of see how Kira would make both an excellent boyfriend and an extremely efficient adjutant. After Renji had passed out, Kira had not only removed most of his clothes, but also left a fresh, newly-laundered shihakushô neatly folded at the end of his bed. Kira had even taken good care of Zabimaru; Renji’s zanpaktō was set against the wall, within sight and easy reach of the bed.

It would be a nice way to wake up, but for that damn note.

_He remembers._

Renji stifled a groan, and tossed the crumpled paper into the corner. There was no question to whom the note referred. Given that he hadn’t blacked out, Renji always figured that Byakuya would remember all the events of the night before last--eventually. However, it must have been quite the shock to have it all brought back at the prompting of Gin Ichimaru’s hints and implications.

_Well_ , he thought, undoing the binder that held back his hair. _We’ll just have to see how it all plays out. It’s in Byakuya’s court now._

He gathered up his things and headed for the public bath house.

#

 

Of course the sēnto at the Kuchiki estate was also a hot spring. After washing himself and his hair at one of the bathing stations, Renji slid into the warm water. The attendant at the entrance had assured him he was early enough to be the only customer. Otherwise, he’d have to wait. Public bath houses had very strict rules about tattoos, which his violated by being far too conspicuous.

_Wouldn’t want to offend anyone’s delicate sensibilities_ , he thought to himself ducking under the water.

When he came back up who should be standing there, but Byakuya Kuchiki.

“No way,” Renji blurted untihinkingly. “Don’t you have a private bath?”

Byakuya didn’t answer right away. He just stood there in all his glory. The muted morning sun that filtered through the high windows seemed to caress the lines of his lean, slender body. Flawless, perfect skin glowed in contrast the inky-blackness of unbound hair. Renji knew the etiquette of the public bath house meant no staring, but he couldn’t help himself. The man was far too beautiful not to look at. Besides, Byakuya’s gaze was averted appropriately; he’d never know.

“I came for the hot spring.” Byakuya indicated a door at the back of the bath house, clearly a private entrance for the manor’s lord. It was just as obvious, by the sheen of moisture covering his body and the dampness of his long hair, he had already washed elsewhere. “I was told no one was here.”

“Me too,” Renji said, with a sigh. He started to pull himself up, out of the water. “I’ll go.”

“No,” Byakuya said. “This is a public bath as well. You paid your fee. You may have your time.”

Renji sank back. “Yeah, but I’m not supposed to be here _in company_. I mean, what if you were distracted by my gorgeous body art and accidently looked at me?”

Byakuya stepped into the pool. “That would be tragic,” he said with no emotion, and keeping his eyes to himself. “I’ll have to attempt to control myself.”

“Heh,” Renji smiled, lifting his arms out to lean against the lip of the tub. Maybe it was the slight fuzz of the hangover clouding his judgment, or perhaps just a perverse desire to see if he could provoke a reaction from Byakuya, Renji added, “Don’t try too hard. It’s not like I don’t know you’re interested.”

“That is, in fact, how we find ourselves in this predicament, don’t forget.”

Renji raised his eyebrows. That was pretty straight-forward for Byakuya. He guessed the captain had decided it was time for them to talk about it, after all. “I haven’t forgotten,” Renji said. “I kind of hoped you had, though.”

“Indeed.” Byakuya frowned as he settled into the water opposite Renji.

Steam rose from the pool in foggy wisps. In the gardens beyond, a whooper crane called out a lonely song.

Byakuya seemed to study the ripples in the water for a long moment, his face expressionless. Finally, he let out a short sigh. “What are we to do, Lieutenant Abarai?”

‘ _Lieutenant?’ That’s awfully formal._ “Do we have to do anything?” Renji asked, shifting his shoulders a little nervously. “I mean most people are going to believe Matsumoto over Ichimaru. Your reputation is in no danger, sir. I made sure of that. Mine… well, it was never anything worth trying to salvage.”

“Hmm,” was Byakuya’s only response. As usual, his face was frustratingly impassive, impossible for Renji to read. Renji flexed his toes in the warm water wondering, as usual, what the hell his captain was thinking about. He sucked in a breath of the bath’s humid air, and waited for Byakuya to speak.

“Your diligence in rushing to protect my honor is admirable,” Byakuya said at last, still watching the swirls of the water. “Is that your _only_ concern?”

Okay. _This_ was scary territory.

Renji tried to decide what the right answer might be. ‘Yes’ seemed like the obvious choice, but why did the question feel especially weighty --as if there was something important being asked just under the surface? What other concern could there be? It was a tangle, especially considering that when Byakuya talked about ‘honor,’ it always seemed to have multiple meanings.

His head hurt trying to figure it out.

Sometimes the only way out was forward. “Look, sir, you’re going to have to help me out here. Don’t talk to me like I’m one of your noble friends. Subtly doesn’t work; I don’t get it. If you’re asking me something, just ask it.”

“Very well,” Byakuya said. He lifted his eyes and captured Renji’s gaze. As always, Renji was startled by the piercing gray eyes of his captain. “The other night, did I hurt you?”

Renji snorted a laugh, though he found he had to look away to answer, “As if.”

“Ah. I see.” Byakuya stood up, and turned to make his way out of the pool. “It is as I suspected. We will see to a transfer for you—“  
“Wait! What? No!” Renji leap to his feet. “Taicho, please, this is where I want to be. This is where I’ve _always_ wanted to be.” Not to mention the fact that there was no open vice-captaincy. He’d have to return to being someone else’s seated officer. Being demoted so soon would be the end of everything. He’d never be offered a lieutenant’s position again. Not with his history. Insubordination would be assumed. His fists clenched. “You can’t do this! This isn’t my fault.”

Byakuya stopped at the pool’s top step and turned his head slightly. He regarded Renji over his shoulder. “I’m sorry. It isn’t fair. However, it seems I’ve violated a promise I made to myself long ago. There are certain things that should never be taken by force.”

“But you didn’t!” Renji vaulted out of the water on to the tile floor. He stood, shaking with a combination of rage and desperation. Water dripped from his naked body. “I swear nothing was taken that wasn’t freely offered.”

Byakuya continued to look over his shoulder for a moment, as if considering something. Then, he turned away, making his way all the way out of the pool. “You’re gracious to say so, but that’s not what I remember.”

“You’re wrong!” Renji sprinted the distance and put his hands on Byakuya’s shoulders to stop him from leaving and ending the conversation. “Besides-- you don’t get to decide how I feel. I do.”

Underneath Renji’s grip, Byakuya’s shoulders tensed. “But, Renji, you’ve already proven yourself willing to preserve my reputation at the expense of your own. How am I to be certain of the truth?”

“I’ll show you how!” Renji spun Byakuya around to face him. He yanked him closer and covered his mouth in a bruising kiss. After the initial violence, Renji’s grip loosened. His fingers found their way into damp tangles of hair and down slender, slippery shoulder blades to settle in the hollow of Byakuya’s back. When the taut muscles of Byakuya’s abdomen brushed against his, he felt his cock stir and rise.

A palm pressed lightly against Renji’s chest, breaking the kiss. “We are in public.”

“So take me somewhere private.”

Byakuya’s eyes were downcast, though he seemed to looking at something in particular. “I see I must.”

“At least it’s pretty clear I’m willing, right?”

Byakuya had no comment other than a pained sigh. Then he took Renji’s hand and led him out the private exit. The door led to a semi-outdoor space, partially enclosed by shoji screens. In the corner there was a small, deep soaking tub in one corner and a row of simple cubbyholes against the wall shared by the sēnto. From one of the shelves, Byakuya pulled out a robe and tossed it unceremoniously at Renji. “Cover yourself,” was Byakuya’s command.

“I was really hoping _not_ to get dressed,” Renji said with a little provocative smile.

“It will be a cold walk for you, then,” Byakuya snapped, pulling his own dressing gown from a peg on the wall. It was deep emerald green, embroidered with yellow flowers at the hems. He fastened the tie with quick, brisk movements.

After the steamy warmth of the hot springs, the spring air held a chill. But, Renji frowned at the pile of silk in his hands. It was pretty clear that Byakuya was not in the mood Renji had hoped for, but instead was irritated for some reason. Somehow he figured that wherever they were headed it wouldn’t be back to bed. “I wasn’t supposed to kiss you,” he guessed. “Was I?”

“No,” Byakuya let out a long sigh. He rested his hands against the wall, and hung his head, as if defeated. “I really wish you’d stop doing that.”

“Because… you don’t like it?”

An almost imperceptible shake of his head, and then Byakuya took in a deep breath and stood up straight. He met Renji’s eye, and said, “Because it makes things difficult. There are clear rules about fraternization. I mustn’t break the law.”

“Another promise?”

“Yes,” Byakuya said sharply.

“But you want to, right?”

Byakuya looked away, down at the cobblestones at his feet. “That’s not important.”

“It is to me.”

Instead of looking at Renji, Byakuya moved closer. When they stood only inches apart, he whispered, “I do remember enjoying having your raw power at my command.”

“Heh,” Renji smiled. Dropping the robe he’d been clutching, he reached a hand up to stroke Byakuya’s hair.

Byakuya caught it instantly. “Don’t misunderstand,” he said, louder. “This must be the end of things.”

Renji couldn’t quite contain a snarl, but he turned Byakuya’s hand over and placed a gentle kiss on his knuckles. “I don’t like it, but I can live with it if you’re my captain.”

“But…” Byakuya started to pull away.

Renji held tight. “But nothing. If you can’t keep your hands to yourself, that’s your problem. I won’t be punished for your sins. Not without a fight.”

Byakuya’s eyes narrowed dangerously and he pulled his hand easily from Renji’s grip. “You would lose any fight to me.”  
“I know,” Renji admitted. “But I could cause a lot of damage on the way out.”

“Is that a threat?”

“No. Look at me,” he Renji said, indicating his still hard and straining cock with his open palms. “This is the body of a man who wants nothing but to serve at your pleasure.”

Byakuya’s eyes widened and his lips parted ever-so slightly. His breath seemed to hitch as he examined all of Renji’s body.

Encouraged by this reaction, Renji continued, “I will do anything you ask of me, Byakuya Kuchiki. Anything. Any time. Anywhere. You don’t even have to tell me how high to jump, because I’ll already be in the air waiting for you to tell me when to come down. You can command me in the bedroom as equally as the battlefield. I’ll lay down docile at your feet or I’ll charge like a wolf, ready to tear out the hearts of your enemies no matter who they might be.”

“Hmmm, all this for me?” Byakuya’s voice was little more than a husky breath. “You make it very difficult to say no.”

“So don’t. Haven’t I proven that I’ll keep your secrets, defend your gates from all intruders?”

“Almost all,” Byakuya said, with the note of a slight tease in his voice.

“Give me a chance and I’ll never leave your side again,” Renji said seriously.

Byakuya reached out and traced the dark lines along Renji’s ribs, fingertip following the mark as it moved toward his stomach. Renji’s breath caught and he shivered.

“Yes, I believe I will.”

 


End file.
